Un suspiro
by DeborahLopez
Summary: -Solo digamos que utilizo todas mis fuerzas para no tomarte como quisiera-coloco su boca sobre la mía, sin besarme y sus manos acariciaron mis costados. Fue mi limite. -Regalo para LilyJaneth-


Los personajes son de la señora Stephenie meyer y la trama es mía x.x (Edward también solo que no lo sabe).

Un suspiro

-Estas fría- comento Edward.

Voltee los ojos y me limite a ver al frente. Fije mi vista en la hermosa hierva y flores lilas que habia alrededor.

-Eso suena ilógico- trate de vencer su punto.

Alzo mas la colcha con la que me cubrió desde un comienzo, pero yo me moví inquieta.

-No- dije como una niña a la cual le acaban de decir que ya debe guardar sus juguetes.

-Bella, anda, el día esta fresco- insistió.

-Edward-ignore todo lo dicho y lo abrace mas fuerte. Débilmente para el. Su cuerpo, aunque emitía frió, también me transmitía un calor. Uno intenso que se daba en una parte de mi cuerpo. Era embarazoso, agradecía al cielo que el no pudiese oír mis deseos no tan puros.

Su aliento golpeaba contra mi cuello y me estaba volviendo loca.

Estábamos en ese bello prado, en el que lo habia observado por primera vez brillar. Ahora, solo era cuestión de 1 semana para casarnos. Estaba de alguna forma asustada, pero ya era una idea mas decente. En todo momento me lo repetían, me mentalizaban con todo lo que pasaría.

-Bella- susurro y se acerco de forma que nuestras narices se rozaban. Sonrió de forma juguetona. Posteriormente me beso profundamente.

Se puso sobre mi delicadamente para lograr que no cargara ni un gramo de su peso. Se mostró apasionado y feliz.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos para profundizar mas el beso y el no se quejo . Al contrario, me permitió sentirlo mas cerca. Bajo su cabeza y besos mi cuello. Si, definitivamente todo estaba de maravilla.

Empecé a gemir de forma vergonzosa. Realmente nos estábamos dejando llevar. Y seria increíble poder romper esa regla de perder la virginidad después del matrimonio.

-Edward- gemí.

El se separo de mi para mirarme con detenimiento.

-No, no pares por favor- suplique- sigue.

Jale su cabeza y el me hizo caso. Sentí dicha cuando sus manos se colaron dentro de mi camisa.

Nuestras lenguas tocaron y ya no tuve mas razonamiento en mi, el parecía que tampoco. Me separe para respirar.

-Desvísteme- dije sin vergüenza ya.

El rió e hizo lo que exigí.

Quede solo en ropa interior. El empezó a deshacerse de su ropa de forma ágil y rápida. Me vio con adoración y yo con devoción. Su cuerpo era perfecto y escultural. Blanco como la nieve. Quede encantada.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo contra mi piel.

-Demasiado, la palabra gustar se queda corta- mordí mi labio divertida.

-¿Y a ti?

-Solo digamos que utilizo todas mis fuerzas para no tomarte como quisiera-coloco su boca sobre la mía, sin besarme y sus manos acariciaron mis costados. Me levante un poco adivinando que querría.

Me desato el sostén. Me sentí cohibida, era el primero y el único que me vería así. Acaricio mis pechos con dulzura. Los beso amablemente, eso me encendió mas. Fue mi limite.

-Edward, por favor- pedí como si me estuvieran matando.

-¿Qué?- me torturo haciendo una falsa cara inocente.

-Te necesito ya-mis manos se fueron al elástico de sus boxers.

No demoro cuando escucho mi voz torturada, quito mi ultima prenda de un solo tirón y eso mismo hizo con la suya. Debía admitir que era grande. Demasiado.

-¿Lista?- pregunto ansioso.

-Si-murmure ronca.

Lentamente se introdujo en mi. Beso mi frente tratando de calmarme. Sentí un dolor agudo. Luego se movió dentro de mi. Conforme sus estocadas el dolor pasaba y dio paso a una sensación deliciosa.

Me agarre de su cabello. Lo jale pero no pareció dolerle ni un poco. Me moví también con el.

-Edward- Jade.

-Bella- suspiro- te amo.

-Te amo-respondí- mas rápido.

Seguimos así, habia besos por doquier. Chupe su cuello y me deleite con el sabor de su boca.

Finalmente el orgasmo me llego y el también. Se habia sentido tan bien. Posiblemente grite cuando paso, pero no habia espacio para la pena después de lo que habíamos hecho.

Me recostó al lado suyo y me miro encandilado, toco mi mejilla y la acaricio.

-Pensé...

-Si, pero ya estaba cansado de suprimir a mis deseos y los tuyos. Me tientas demasiado- Sonaba agotado pero alegre.- Además no te hice ningún daño, lo cual es aun mejor.

Me vio de pies a cabeza.

Me abrace a el.

-Me has hecho dichosa, estoy ha sido lo mas increíble que he pasado- sonrei como tonta.

-Te amo Bella Swan.

-Te amo Edward Cullen-respondí y nos dimos un ultimo beso.

Hubo mucha luz por mis ojos y mi cuerpo estaba agotado. Fue que note que estaba en mi cama, en mi habitación.

Y que todo habia sido un sueño. Uno muy intenso.

Me pare y recordando mis actividades, como la prueba del vestido y las invitaciones faltantes.

Edward paso por mi una hora después.

Entre en el volvo, no me apetecía usar la camioneta, y Edward me recibió sonriente.

-¿Qué?- me asuste por la forma en que me veía.

-Nada- empezó a manejar.

-Es extraño, anoche no te quedaste a husmear mis sueños.- plantee pensativa.

-Te equivocas-respondió simple- si me quede y oí todo.

Voltee a mirarlo aterrada.

-No te asustes, asustado estaba yo, por un segundo pude haber hecho tu sueño realidad- sonó un poco burlón pero serio.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?- pregunte curiosa.

-La boda amor, la boda- recordó y tomo mi mano izquierda de la cual beso mi anillo.

Uff bien, es mi primer lemoon no sean duros. Admiro a los que tiene facilidad para hacerlos. Realmente estaba cohibida en el momento de hacerlo. Pero lo hice pensando en una amiga mía( no piensen mal, me refiero al hecho de que a ella le gustan muchos los lemoons).

**Lily ^^ te quiero y que cumplas muchos mas y allí esta mi lemoon livianito, solo por ti lo hice y disculpa mis errores, pero soy nueva en eso.**

**-DL- **


End file.
